Shadowed Ideals
by Isis-Alyss
Summary: Between a new witness that isn't all she apears and her upcomping wedding to plan, when will Mary ever have time to figure what Marshall is up to? Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Just for the record, as much as I wish that I owned _In Plain Sight_, I don't.

This story starts out eight months before Mary gets shot. Then it forwards to two months after.

~*~

Sometimes the cards we are dealt are not always fair.

However you must keep smiling & moving on.

Tom Jackson

~*~

**Eight Months Ago**

Morning is always one of Marshall's favorite parts of the day. He could come into the office, grab a cup of coffee and just sit in the silence for a while. Just being. It was a nice change from the chaos he knew would ensue once his fierce blond graced their little corner of the world with her presence. He knew that there was a new high priority witness coming in today, being escorted by some CIA agent. While the transfer was not exactly normal, it was not anything that Marshall felt a need to worry about. Sometimes agencies preferred to hand deliver a witness, even if the witness was then moved later for security reasons. No, what struck Marshall as odd was that CIA headquarters practically demanded that this new witness come to their office. Something about if just didn't sit right with him. Filing it away for later, he just reminded himself that he'd have Mary's back no matter what; even if she threatened to shoot him. Smiling at the thought, he set about his day by attacking some of the overflowing paperwork.

**

Mary cursed the luck she was having that morning; yet again no coffee in the house, and her piece of shit car that stubbornly refused to start. Now she was waiting impatiently for the elevator in the lobby. Arms crossed, foot tapping, and a scowl on her face. She was already late and this damn elevator wasn't helping matters at all.

Finally, she heard the ding that announced its arrival. She just knew that Marshall was going to give her hell for being late. Getting out on her floor, she swiped her card to get into the office, but the only person that she could see was Eleanor. She went to her desk and set her bag down, noticing that Stan had Marshall in his office with some other guy that she didn't recognize. Stan, catching sigh of her, waved her in.

"And this is Marshal Mary Shannon." Stan looked over to Mary and said, "Mary, this is Gary Colman of the CIA. He escorted your newest witness to us today."

Shaking the agent's hand, Mary looked between Marshall and Stan. "Do I have to stay with this one around the clock?"

Agent Colman smiled, "Nothing of the sort, I'm glad to report. Sophia is very capable of taking care of herself should the need arise. We just needed to stash her away from the world till the threat against her as been taken care of."

"And just what interest does the CIA have in a prostitute from Miami?" Marshall asked.

"She is the key holder to some very sensitive information about an ongoing investigation. She allowed us to build a very nice case against a drug cartel in Miami that she used to work for. We had to pull her out when she was discovered gathering some information on a human trafficking ring within the cartel. With her cover blown, we got her out of there and to you for safe keeping."

"Since when does the CIA get involved with drug cartels, prostitution rings, and human trafficking?"

Colman gave Marshall a good long look, never losing his smile. "And that is exactly the reason that I picked your office to handle this case. I'm guessing, Marshal Mann, that not much passes by you or your partner. You'll need that skill to keep an eye on Sophia. She's been through a lot while helping us on this and she needs time to recover."

Leaning against the wall, Mary bit out, "You didn't answer his question."

"No, I didn't, did I? Call it a personal favor, I suppose." Turning to Stan, who had been watching the whole event with interest, Colman nodded. "Is there anything else that you need to know, Stan?"

Stan looked at his marshals then back at Colman. "No, Gary, I think that's about it. If we need to get a hold of you?"

"Here's my card. Just give me a call." Handing the card over, Colman again nodded to everyone in the room and left to say his farewells to Sophia.

"I don't like this, Stan. It reeks a mile long," Mary remarked, watching Colman with her new witness. Long, brown hair that was pulled in a haphazard ponytail and light skin peppered with freckles. She was looking out the window, not paying any attention to the man in the room who was talking to her. Lips chapped but full, Mary figured that most guys would consider her pretty. She wondered if Marshall did. Turning to him, she asked Marshall what he thought.

"I'm with you on this one, but I don't think the stench is coming from her. She's a real mess at the moment, it seems. Colman was adamant that she needs to attend therapy, and that it has to come from the State Department. Apparently it was part of her deal for entrance into the program. Though, I get the feeling that she doesn't want to be here."

Storing the information away for later use, Mary asked, "What gave you that idea?"

"Just a feeling."

Unhappy with his answer, but letting it go, she turned her attention back to Sophia. She was still ignoring Colman. "Okay. Do we have any idea what we're dealing with? What's up with the department therapy?"

"Usually, therapy orders are the result of a trauma to the witness during the event that got them placed into the program. Given her background, and her role in the investigation, I'd guess there was some sort of sexual assault or physical abuse. They're worried about PTSD negatively affecting her testimony, I'm sure." Marshall drawled.

"You got all that by just looking at her?"

Marshall looked over to Stan for help, unsure how to answer.

Stan, sighing, sat in his seat and ran a hand over his bald head. "When she arrived, she tripped and Marshall tried to help her. Instead of accepting, she over corrected so that she wouldn't have to touch Marshall. Eleanor had to escort her to the tank."

Taking it all in, Mary turned to Stan and Marshall. "And the idiots have a man escort her here alone."

Stan, looked like he agreed with Mary but said, "Gary's a good guy. I've known him for a long time. He knows how to handle himself around a rape victim."

Marshall snorted and pointed to the office. "I believe that our witness would disagree."

Mary looked over to see what Marshall was pointing at to find that Sophia had Colman pinned to the table, one arm twisted behind his back. Eleanor was already running towards the crisis in the making. Stan shot out of the office after her.

Smiling, Mary looked to Marshall. "Well, at least we know that she can defend herself." Marshall just shook his head as he walked out the door, Mary following behind.

When they got into the room, Sophia had let go of Colman and looked like she didn't know whether she should be proud that she took down a man twice her size or horrified that she reacted so drastically. Instead she opted to go to the wall and slowly slide down to sit on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Eleanor asked Agent Coleman while helping him up.

Mary was about to yell at her for directing her concern to Coleman when he had clearly upset her witness, but then, when he replied with a shaky yes, Eleanor started to scold him like he was a child.

"I must say, Agent Colman, that I am extremely disappointed that a officer of your status -"

Colman jumped quickly to his own defense, "She wasn't replying! I just touched her shoulder!" The two continued arguing for a moment, with the marshals watching all the occupants of the room. Mary had made her way over to Sophia.

"Eleanor, thank you, but that is enough." Sophia's voice was soft and she was talking to her legs, but her words were firm enough to capture the audience of the room. "Agent Colman, I thank you for your assistance and I apologize for my poor reaction, but your presence here is no longer needed. I am now in the care of Marshal Shannon and Marshal Mann and I trust that they can handle the situation."

With the obvious dismissal, Gary Colman picked himself up, nodded his head and left with Stan as his escort. Eleanor looked at Sophia and Mary for a minute, as though she wanted to say something, but Marshall laid a hand on her elbow, whispered something in her ear, and together they left the room and shut the door. Sitting down next to Sophia, Mary thanked whatever greater Being that may exist that she had been given such an observant partner.

They sat in silence for a while until Sophia broke it, "Isn't your partner coming back in? To go ever the MoU?"

"Nah, I think he thought that it would be better if it were just the two of us for a while. Besides, you wouldn't want him in here anyway. He'd just start talking about useless facts that would bore you to death."

Sophia smiled for a moment then sighed, "I owe him, and the rest of your office, an apology. It seems that I can't help but react poorly to everything at the moment."

Mary turned her head back to her witness and just looked at her for a moment. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. It goes with the territory."

Sophia turned her head to face Mary. "Is this the part that you tell me that you know what I'm going through and try to build a rapport with me? No offense, but I'm not in the mood to swim through bullshit at the moment."

Mary smiled and replied, "No bullshit, got it." Turning away from Sophia, Mary's eyes sought out Marshall's in the other room, and as if he could feel her looking at him, Marshall looked up from his computer and held her stare.

"There was an incident that I was involved in a little while ago. I was kidnapped and nearly raped. Ended up shooting the guy after I got loose. Almost hit my partner and boss with a shovel when they came down the stairs to rescue me. I thought they were the guy's partner.

"Funny thing is, I can still smell the blood. I remember the way it looked as it sprayed out of the bullet wound. I remember not caring that it was another person that I was shooting. Only that I was scared and I wanted him to stop." Mary could feel Sophia's calculating hazel eyes on her and turned to look at her. "So no, I don't know what you're going through, but I can take a guess."

They sat like that for a moment, just watching each other.

"There were six of them. They surprised me and got the upper hand. I must have been screaming and yelling pretty loud because Tony, one of Jerry's boys, came in. Next thing I know, I hear a gun go off. He killed two of them with the first shot, put four of them in the hospital or so I was told."

"Did the fifth one get away?"

"No," she said looking away. "He tried to run at Tony, and Tony wasn't paying attention. I grabbed a gun off one of the bodies, Dex I think, and shot.

"Tony called the cops. He handed me over to Gary who in turn, handed me over to you. Guess that he thought that I needed to be hid away or something. " Sophia smiled like she knew a secret that Mary didn't. "He said you were one of the best at what you so, so I shouldn't try to run back to Miami any time soon. Otherwise you'd hunt me down and drag me back."

They sat in silence long enough for a couple of heartbeats when Sophia, standing up, asked if they could start going over the rule book because she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Yea, sure, I'll be right back." Getting up to leave, Mary hesitated when she got to the door. "Do you want a water or something?"

Sophia looked at Mary and smiled, understanding her unspoken words. "Water would be fine, thank you. Marshal Mann can come in if he would like. I promise that I'll try to refrain from pinning him to the furniture."

Mary walked out of the room with a smile on her face and the thought of Marshall being pinned to the table in her mind.

**Present Day**

"Mom, I'm not having this fight with you." It was morning and Mary was trying to enjoy her breakfast. 'Trying' being the key word.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me... us... what you do! What could be so important that you think it's worth getting shot? That you would be willing to put this family through all that worry and heartbreak again!" Mary's rebuttal to her mother was taking another bite of the french toast that Raph had made her for breakfast that morning. "That's right Mary. Just ignore me and the problem. Just go on as if this doesn't affect anyone but you."

"Jesus, Mom! Give it a rest, will you."

Jinx just added this as fuel to her righteous fire and turned to Raph saying, "You agree with me, don't you, Raph? Don't you want to know what Mary thinks is so important that she would be selfish enough to put us all through something like that again?"

Raph froze mid drink and looked at Mary and then Jinx. Deciding that he didn't want any part of this fight he took his cup to the sink, poured the rest of his coffee out, and placed in the dishwasher. Jinx tried, again, to get a reply from him but he just shook his head, kissed Mary's cheek, told her to have a good day, and left for work.

**

Mary came back from checking in on her witnesses to stumble upon Marshall talking to Eleanor about the newest girl he was dating. A flash of possessiveness and hurt overtook her with such ferocity that it almost knocked her to the ground. Not really wanting to think about the meaning behind those feelings, she walked up to Marshall and punched him in the arm and proceeded over to her desk to sit down.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Marshall turned to look at Mary sitting at her desk, the perfect picture of innocence. _"As innocent as Lucifer himself," _he thought.

"For not telling me about your date. So, who was she?"

"A woman that I met at an art opening a couple of weekends ago."

"And how many dates have you been on?"

"Does it really matter?" Marshall asked. _"Tread very, very carefully, Mann." _

"Not really, I guess." Mary said in that deceptively sweet voice. "That must mean that she smartened up and dumped you already."

"I really don't see-" Marshall started but was then cut off by Eleanor.

"I have an idea!" Marshall, thinking that Eleanor was throwing him a life preserver, jumped at the chance for a change in topic.

"Yes?"

Eleanor smiled sweetly at Marshall then turned her attention to Mary. "Mary, isn't it your and Marshall's day off tomorrow?"

Mary cringed at the thought. "Yea. Mom, Brandi, and I are saposta start looking at wedding dresses. Why?"

If Marshall felt any discomfort at Mary's words, it didn't show and was quickly replaced by worry at Eleanor's next few sentences.

"Well, why don't you invite Marshall and his new lady friend over for the afternoon? Do a grill out or something."

The two women smiled at each other. "Why Eleanor, that sounds like a splendid idea! Marshall, how about 6:30?"

Marshall, knowing that he was on the losing side of the battle, just said, "Let me see if she's free."

*Oh! Just what is Eleanor planning? Who is this mystery girl that our dear Marshall has been seeing? Tune in next time to find out!

P.s. review?


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Marriage is the only war in which you sleep with the enemy.

-Unknown

~*~

If there was one thing that Mary hated more than anything in this world, it was dress shopping. She hated it when she had to go through it for Treena's wedding and that was just for the fitting for the bride's maid dress. Apparently, when you're the actual bride, you have to spend all of your day off looking at frilly and lacy dresses that you have to try on, even if you think they're the ugliest thing you've ever seen.

Mary sighed. This was the sixth dress that Brandi and Jinx had managed to get her into, and each time Brandi had insisted on taking pictures.

"To help you decide what style you like," she insisted. "You don't have to choose one today. We have plenty of time to pick one. Plus, this is just so much fun! I can't wait till we start looking for the bride's maids dress."

Mary about puked at the idea of another day, or more, of looking for a dress. She just didn't understand the whole thing about the dress. A dress was a dress, wasn't it?

Standing on the platform, Mary looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was pretty, as far as dresses go. A satin, off white bodice with a smaller train. Not too much lace, but enough to be noticeable. It had a sweat heart cut and off the shoulders straps.

_"Raph wouldn't like it. Not enough lace and ruffle, or a bow." _Scowling at Brandi taking more pictures, she thought, _"Marshall would like it though. It has an old Western feel. I'd just need some elbow length gloves." _Taking her picture yet again, Brandi busted into Mary's thoughts.

"Now there's the smile that we've been looking for all day! Do you like this one?"

Mary's demeanor became nonchalant as she looked at Brandi in the mirror. "It's a dress. What's not to like?"

Brandi's smile faltered a bit with her sister's comment, but before she could say anything, Jinx said, "Stop being thoughtless Mary. Brandi is just trying to help. I know you don't like trying on all these dresses but it's for your own wedding. You could at least try to look like you're happy about getting married. It isn't like you're getting ready to stand in front of a firing squad." Mary just glared at her mother through the mirror.

Brandi found something the attendant was holding very interesting and went over to talk to her about it. "I mean, if you don't want to do it, at least do it for Raph. But then we all know that you find it so hard to do things for other people lately."

Turning to face Jinx, Mary crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what does that mean?"Jinx turned her attention to the veil in her hands, ignoring her daughter's question. "Mom?"

Playing with the lace, Jinx cried, "I just don't understand what is so secret about your job that you can't tell any of us about it."

"Mom, I am not having this conversation with you again. Quit making what happened all about you."

" You got shot, Mary, and that affected everyone who loves you. Not just you. Why can't you just find some other job that isn't so dangerous? Why is it so important that you won't leave it?" Then Jinx's eyes raised to look at Mary. "Or maybe, it's not the job that you won't leave. Maybe it's someone that you work with."

Mary just stared at her mother, not quite sure what she was implying, but knowing that whatever it was she wouldn't like it. "Get over yourself," was all Mary said as she walked past Jinx and grabbed Brandi to help her take off the damn dress. As far as she was concerned, she would wear jeans to the wedding, if just to piss Jinx off. Marshall would get a laugh out of it anyway.

**

That evening found Mary out on the deck with Peter. Jinx had opted to disappear for the afternoon, which was just fine with Mary at the moment, and Raph and Brandi were bringing out the kabobs for the grill since Marshall and his date were due to arrive any moment now. Mary couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Marshall bringing some woman over to her house. The feelings of possessiveness that she had been experiencing lately whenever Marshall was the target of female attention began to stir in her gut, and it was kind of unsettling. What did she care who Marshall dated? It's not like she was dating him or anything. She was engaged to Raph for Christsake.

"Mary!" Brandi yelled from inside the house, "Marshall and his friend are here."

"I think I'm gonna need another beer, "Mary said to herself, but Peter heard her and smiled a knowing smile.

"You haven't finished the one in your hand yet." Mary looked at Peter and as an act of defiance, chugged the rest of the bottle, eyes on his the entire time.

"Starting early, I see."

Mary turned to look at Marshall as she set down her bottle and replied, "I was told that I had to finish my first one before I could have another. I was just following the rules."

Brandi snorted, coming out with a pan in one hand and a drink in the other. "Since when have you ever followed the rules?"

Marshall jumped in with a smile on his face, "She doesn't."

"Ha ha. Okay, so who's your friend, Marshall?" Mary gave the woman once over. Tall, athletic build, short red hair, and stuffy clothes, Mary figured she probably had money.

The girl blushed, hesitantly introduced herself as Alice Potter and held out her hand for Mary to shake. "_Funny_", she never pictured Marshall go for the timid type. Or redheads.

"Mary Shannon," Marry returned shaking her hand. "You've already met Brandi and Raph. This is Brandi's boyfriend, Peter." Turning an even deeper shade of red with so much attention on her, Alice managed to squeak out a hello to everyone in return.

Marshall was looking at Alice with amusement on his face. He couldn't help but think that Alice's timidness was refreshing and adorable. So different from the blonde that was across from him.

"This should be ready in just a few minutes, querida. Why don't you help Brandi bring out everything else." Raph was talking to Mary, but his eyes were on Marshall, as they had been throughout the entire exchange.

He couldn't help but notice the way Mary smiled when she first saw Marshall, nor the fact that she was sizing up the woman with her partner. As if she was figuring out if the woman was some kind of threat. Marshall used to look at him like that when they first met, but since his engagement to Mary, he just noticed the sad longing in the others man's eyes when he thought no one was watching him while he was watching Mary.

"Would you like some help?" Alice asked, and Mary gave her a smile that was normally reserved for her witnesses.

"Sure. Marshall, want a beer?" She didn't even wait for his reply before walking into the house, but then again, Marshall didn't expect her to.

Dinner was going as smoothly as anything could in the Shannon house, especially what with the nice weather and cold beer, until Brandi mentioned the shopping expedition that they had gone on earlier that day. And of course, Alice and Marshall wanted to see the pictures. At least Alice was genuinely curious. Marshall was just trying to get ammo to use against Mary later.

"Just don't let Raph see any of them!" Brandi exclaimed.

"Why not?" Raph asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

Alice raised her finger and claimed, "Because it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," as if that explained it all, then went back to gushing over the photos with Brandi.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Raph directed the question to Mary but Brandi answered instead.

"Better safe than sorry. What if Mary gets one of the dresses that she tried on today? You'd have bad luck before you even start."

"I think it's a bunch of crap," Mary said sipping her beer. "Let him look if he wants."

Brandi firmly said 'no' then squealed. "Oh, look at this one! It's the only picture that I got with her smiling. Doesn't she just look beautiful, Marshall?" Marshall looked away from Mary, an amused smile on his face at her obvious discomfort, and at the photo, prepared to make some wise crack at Mary's expense, but instead the words locked up in his throat.

She was in a satin, off white dress that buttoned up the back. The top was a corset with a sweetheart cut, embroidered with snow white flowers. The train wasn't very long, but on Mary it looked just perfect. He could imagine her with her hair up, gloves on, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and her gun in the other. He glanced up at Mary and knew that he had been caught. She was sitting across the table with a smirk on her face, a knowing look of amusement in her eye. The look he gave back to her said, "_What? I'm a guy_."

"That is the look of a woman in love," Alice stated, intruding in on Mary and Marshall's silent conversation. "You can just feel the emotion radiating off of her about the person she's thinking about. You're a very lucky man, Raph, to so strongly hold the heart of a woman like you do Mary's."

Raph looked over at Mary and nodded his head in agreement. For some reason, Mary felt guilty and couldn't meet his eyes. Maybe because the person that she had been thinking about at the time the picture was taken was most definitely not her betrothed, and for some reason she had a feeling that Raph knew that.

"What do you think, Marshall?" Alice asked, repeating Brandi's previous question.

Marshall looked up from the photo and found Mary's eyes across the table. "I think that Mary looks beautiful in anything she wears." Then he smiled. "Even if she does look like a girl."

"And we all know that I'm no girl, right?" Mary asked smiling.

"Right."

**

It was late in the evening." _The sun has gone away and the stars have come out to play_", Marshall mused to himself. Currently, he was the only one outside, everyone else inside playing a very intense game of old maid.

He was happy that the evening had gone as well as it had. Truth be told, he had been anticipating a disaster in the making. He was even kind of happy that he brought Alice over for the afternoon. She was just so shy that Marshall couldn't help but think that she didn't get out much. She probably didn't even talk to anyone she didn't know outside her art gallery unless she had to. She was adorable and smart as a whip, if you got her talking about art and art history. She might even be able to give Marshall a run for his money on the subject. But while he always had a nice evening with her, that's all they were, nice. There was no spark and all predictability. So different from his strong, fierce, and unpredictable Mary. _"Stop thinking like that, Mann. She's not yours. You heard Alice today, she could just feel Mary's emotions for Ralph pouring out of that picture. You haven't even stepped up to bat and you've struck out." _Sighing, Marshall ran a hand through his hair and took a drink from his beer when he heard the patio door open to let someone out.

"It is a nice night, isn't it?" Raph asked, leaning on the railing a little ways away from Marshall.

"Very." That's all they said to each other for a while, with Ralph looking at the people inside playing the card game and Marshall looking out over the pool. The quiet male companionship was nice, and both rested in its solace for the moment.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Marshall glanced at Raph. "Alice? No, not really. We only met a couple of weeks ago."

Raph just keep looking at the scene inside and considered his next words. "She's in love with you, you know."

Marshall, startled, dropped the pretense of not understanding what Raph was saying. "No, she isn't."

"How do you know?" Raph turned his stare on Marshall and held his gaze.

"I'm her partner and best friend. I think that I would have noticed something like that."

"Even if she doesn't realize it herself?"

"Especially if she didn't realize it herself. Plus, she's engaged to you. She made a promise to marry you and Mary keeps her promises."

Raph took a drink of his beer and thought for a moment. "Maybe." Shaking his head, Ralph walked back into the house, feeling Mary watch them from inside, and left Marshall to collect his thoughts for a moment.

Finishing his beer and taking one more look around the yard, Marshall turned to go into the house wanting to burn out Raphael's words. It was getting late and he still had to take Alice home.

** Think that now is a good time to state that I love Raph's character. Just not with Mary. So there will be no Ralph bashing in this flick.

Tell me what you think? Comments? Feelings? Thoughts? Ideas? Just push the little button that says review.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing! You're amazing. And a special thank to BuJyo for keeping ground and true to the world of _ In Plain Sight.

~*~

Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go.

~Unknown

Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard.

~Dave Mustaine

~*~

"You know that you're going to tell me, so make it easier on both of us."

Marshall glared at Mary over the case file that he was reading. It had been three days since the dinner at Mary's house and she was still badgering him about what he and Raph had discussed.

"The answer remains the same and no amount of abuse from you will change that."

Eleanor watched the exchange from the safety of her desk with an amused smile on her face. Marshall had told her the main element of the conversation between himself and Raphael and could understand why he did not want to disclose the information to Mary. Then, as if to add insult to injury, Marshall and his girlfriend had called it off last night. For what reason, Eleanor couldn't be sure, but it appeared as if the poor man just couldn't win.

Mary and Marshall's bantering had escalated to flying projectiles until Stan was hit by a paper ball and banished Mary from the office so that she'd check on her witness and proceeded to go home for the rest of the day.

Marshall waved at Mary as she stomped out of the office, smiling the entire time until the elevator doors shut just to annoy Mary all the more.

**

It was the last stop of the day and Mary couldn't be more ready for it. The stop before, at the McBride residence, had been nothing short of hell. It was three weeks before Iris and Lawrence's wedding, and the house was with flowers and sample cakes lying about all over. Mary swore to herself that she would not let things get anywhere near that disastrous for her wedding.

Sighing, Mary knocked on Karen Sharps door, **a.k.a** Sophia Colten, to have a boy around the age of eight answer the door. His smile grew as his chocolate hair fell in his eyes when he looked up and saw that it was Mary at the door.

"Miss Karen! It's Mary," he shouted over his shoulder. Mary smiled at the child as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the apartment. Mary just barely managed to shut the door before he pulled her into the kitchen/dining room.

"Hello, Mary!" Karen said, pulling a cake from the oven that Mary looked at apprehensively. This was a fairly new hobby that Karen had picked up in the last few weeks that should have, in Mary's opinion, been given up at the start. The other two children in the room eyed the cake just as warily as Mary did.

"Well this one looks okay," Karen said, setting the cake down on the counter.

"Yeah, but so did the last one," said the oldest girl from the couch, looking over her book.

"But this one smells like it's alright. Then again looks, and smells, and be deceiving," said the boy slouching on the chair beside the island looking at his sister through his glasses.

Karen sent a scolding look at both of the children as the boy that was holding Mary's hand dropped it and ran over to Karen. "Well at least she's learning something each time she makes one."

"And what's that?" Mary asked leaning against the fridge.

"Yeah, Mikey. What good can possible come from all of today's ruined cakes?" his sister asked.

Mikey smiled and looked at Mary and his sister. "She's learning how not to make cakes!"

At his comment, Mikey had his brother and sister howling with laughter.

"Very well, I do think that that is just about enough from all of you," Karen said, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. "Marcy, it's almost 7 o'clock. Help your brothers get their things together for when your mother gets here to pick you up."

"Darn's old enough to get his own things and Mikey's things are already in his bag," Marcy companied from over her book. "And besides, Mary just got here. Can't we stay for a while longer?"

"No, sorry, not tonight. Mary and I have some things that we need to talk about."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Mikey ran to answer. Soon after, he came scampering back in, his mother towed behind him in the same fashion that Mary, herself, came to be in the room.

"Speak of the devil and may he appear," Karen said with a smile. "Sue."

"Karren," Sue replied, then spotted Mary. "Mary! What have you been up to? We haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Oh, a little of this. Little of that. How's everything going?"

"Better every day." Sue turned to her children and said, "Everyone ready? I'm sure that Karren had seen enough of you for one day."

Daren pouted, "We don't want to go yet. Mary just got here."

Sue, tiredly, told her children to stop arguing with her, grab their things, and get out. Watching each child file out and say their goodbyes, Sue turned to Karen and said, "Thanks for watching them for me again Karen. It really is a big help. It takes a lot off my mind knowing that they're here with you until I can get home."

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself and don't be afraid to ask if you need anything," Karren stated. Sue nodded and then turned to follow her children out of the apartment.

When they heard the front door click into place Mary asked, "Any more trouble with the ex husband?"

Karen shook her head and taking the apron off and hanging it up. "Not that I'm aware of. It appears that she and the children are doing much better, and the restraining order is now in place. I believe he will not be coming around for a while."

"Good. Asshole got off too easy if you ask me."

"Agreed," Karen said, offering Mary a chair. "So is this a routine check up or has something more sinister brought you to my door this evening?"

"The normal shit," Mary replied taking the glass Karen handed to her and setting it down on the counter.

"Easily taken care of. I shan't take up more of your time then necessary. I'm sure that you want to get home to your honey and wedding planning," Karen said taking a sip out of her beer to hide the smile on her face.

"Who the hell says that anymore? 'shan't', is that even a word?" Mary remarked, ignoring the wedding comment.

"Would I use it if it weren't? Besides, didn't Marshall use it the last time he came here with you?"

Mary wrinkled her noise in remembrance. "You too are so alike sometimes it's almost scary. Just don't start puking random crap from your mouth too."

Karen laughed, "I promised that I will try my hardest not to take the spotlight of your annoyance away from darling Marshall."

Mary scowled at Karen, which just served to make her laugh harder.

"How is Marshall, anyway?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I guess."

"Alright you guess?" Karen questioned, her eyes locked onto Mary's in challenge. "And how is Mary, I wonder?"

Mary rolled her eyes, not wanting to rise to Karen's bait. "I'm doing great thanks. What's with the inquiry? I'm here to do that to you, remember?"

Karen smiled and took a drink of her beer. "Yes, I remember. It just appeared that you needed it more than myself at the moment."

"Well I don't," Mary snapped. "And even if I did, I couldn't do it with you."

Karen nodded her head in understanding but a mischievous look on her face. "Very well. Ask away so that we may get you off the job."

"Fine," Mary huffed. "How have things been going?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Any security breaches?"

"Not that I am aware of?"

"How's the therapy going?"

At this, Karen froze, just for a moment before answering, "The therapist says that I have latent anger problems stemming from the attack, but other than that, things seem to be going well. Actually, I believe that if the only after effect of the incident is that I'm a little angry, then I consider myself nearly back to normal."

"Is that the only thing? The anger?" Mary questioned sensing that Karen was keeping some things out.

"Mostly," Karen answered hesitantly. "I still have nightmares sometimes. Though not so many about the incident, and I sometimes find myself more easily startled then I used to, but that's about it."

Mary, satisfied, nodded.

"Was there anything else that you would like to ask me, or is you work day over with now?" Karen asked, shaking off the gloom of the previous conversation.

"You in a hurry to get rid of me? Got a hot date or something?"

"No such thing," Karen said, shoving away from the counter and moving into the kitchen. "It's just that, if you are now off the clock, then I could question and harass you while I make us something to eat."

"Karen," Mary started but was cut off.

"Do not Karen me. One meal will not hurt you and while I would love to get into the deep murky waters of the 'Mind of Mary' we shall keep things light for the night. Unless, of course, we start talking and you feel the need to go for a dive.

"Besides, according to Marshall, what I lack in the baking department, I make up for in the culinary arts and listening department."

"You had Marshall over for dinner?" Mary asked caught off guard.

Karen stuck her head into the refrigerator to grab a few things and answered, "Yes, on a few occasions while he was taking over your caseload after you had been shot." She returned from the fridge to set some items on the counter next to the forgotten cake. "Poor fellow, he took your shooting so hard. For some reason, I am always the last one that the two of you check up on and so one night when he was looking extremely depressed I invited him to stay for supper.

"My Grans always said that food may be the way to a man's heart, but it opens the floodgate to the soul. She was a smart woman."

Mary just nodded her head, trying to hush the green monster that had risen within her.

"He never said anything about it."

Looking over her shoulder from the stove, Karen stated, "Well he wouldn't, now would he?" Mary just stared at the glass in front of her until Karren sighed.

"So how are you doing? Since the shooting, I mean."

"Fine. They finally let me back in the field, as you can see. Took long enough, too. I was ready weeks ago."

Karen smiled. "And the wedding? How are plans progressing?"

Sensing Mary's hesitation, Karen turned around and looked at the other woman.

"No diving. Right," Karren said, taking something out of the frying pan and setting it on a plate, then repeating the action. She then came over to the table and set a plate down in front of Mary. Mary couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Grilled cheese? This is the extent of your culinary skills?"

"You mock, but wait till you try it. It's the best grilled cheese that you have ever had," Karren countered, sitting down to take a bit out of her own sandwich, cheese dripping from it.

"So anything you can tell me about my case?"

Mary took a bit out of her sandwich and had to admit, it was pretty damn good, before she answered, "No, not yet, but I should be hearing something soon."

Karren nodded her head in understanding then went quiet, nibbling on her sandwich.

"What are you scheming over there?" Mary questioned.

Karen finished the last few bites of her sandwich and got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Karen?"

Karren turned around and leaned against the counter. "I don't want you to freak out nor do I want you to think that I am ungrateful for all that you and the others have done for me these last few months, but I really don't like it here."

Mary sat there for a minute trying to understand what Karren what telling her then got frustrated and just came out and asked her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Karen smiled. "When this is over, I'm leaving the program. I never wanted to be in it in the first place and I do not believe that I could stand it for much longer. Simply put, this is not my cup of tea."

"Are you stupid? You are aware that there are people out there that want to kill you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. More then you are, I think, but this is not the life for me. I have things that I left unfinished and since I've had this time to myself, I have come to understand that there are some things that I am not willing to give up. Something that I want to fight for," Karren said longingly. "Or at least try to."

Mary looked at her in disbelief. "You're going to leave because you have things that you left unfinished? And what could that be? Some guy in Miami that you forgot to screw and now you feel bad about it?"

"No," Karren said giving Mary a look that was between reproachful and understanding. "not exactly. I understand that it is hard for you to come to terms with, especially since when Coleman handed me over to you, he didn't not give you my complete background. You are missing important facts that would make my choice easier for you to understand, but the main fact is, it is still my choice."

"You are an idiot," Mary said slowly, leaning back in her chair.

Karen smiled at her. "That depends on your definition of idiot. Besides, I miss my name."

"You're going to get yourself killed just so you can have your name back? I think that that is a pretty good defining term of idiot."

"I like my name. It was the only thing that my mother had the chance to give me. I miss it," Karen said, defending herself.

Mary stared hard at Karen for a few minutes but when all she did was hold her gaze, Mary finally gave in. She didn't like it, but like Karen had said, it wasn't her choice.

"Idiot," Mary threw out there one more time. "Well are you going to tell me about him?"

"Him who?"

"The guy that is important enough to throw your life away."

Karen sighed. "I am not throwing my life away. There are many things that I need to goes back and finish and he is just one of them."

Mary waited a moment then tried again. "So are you going to tell me about him?"

Karen looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "We weren't together when I left Miami."

"So you're going back for your ex. Isn't that just romantic?" Mary jibed which earned a glare for Karen.

"He is not my ex and it wasn't his fault that we weren't together. It was mine. About a year before this, we had been sleeping together and things were good. Easy, no attachments, but then I started to get the feeling that he might be developing feelings for me. It was something that I didn't want to think about. It isn't the best idea to get involved emotionally with a man in my line of work. To many complications. So when I thought the situation was getting to deep, I called it off. I left town without even telling him. Instead I left him a note."

Mary was watching Karen while all the different emotions filtered across her face while she talked. Wistfulness, longing, hurt, and regret.

"It took him a while, but he found me," Karen continued. "Stubborn fool. He ended up working for the same igetes that I was. I was so surprised when I saw him that I didn't know what to do. What to say. I think that he knew that too.

"Shortly after that, he found a way to get me alone with him. Up until that point I had been ignoring him like the plague, but when he wants something, he can be annoyingly stubborn. He told me that next time I want to run away from him, that I should stick around long enough for him to give me a reason to run.

"I called him an idiot and told him to leave. He didn't. He just smiled that stupid smile and kissed me. I was so surprised that I couldn't move or let what he said process until he left the room. 'What is the one thing you fear the most?' He always spoke like that, with riddles. Said that it was to keep me on my toes."

Karen grew quiet and thoughtful while Mary wondered what the riddle meant.

"To fall in love," Karen said looking out the window. "That was the answer. He knew it and I didn't, that I had fallen in love with him. He knew that was why I had ran. I was scared. He understood that so he chased after me. Told me to run all that I wanted, that he would just follow after me.

I have fallen in love with that crazy, childlike fool and it took me this long to realize it," Karren said thoughtfully. "So I have to go back and see what can come of it. Who knows, I may end up being wrong. Being in love may not be what I think it will. "

"Comfortable and easy," Mary sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

Mary looked at Karen and then to the wall behind her. "I've always had this idea that being in love should be comfortable and easy, you know? Without argument or doubt. Someone that I could look at and know what they were thinking with just a look. That I could trust completely."

"Is that the way it is with your fiancé?" Karen questioned. Mary didn't answer and Karen, being true to her word, didn't dive into the subject anymore, but ended the conversation with these words. "You know, your idea about love? It reminds me of a partnership, like the one between yourself and Marshall."

The rest of the night at Karen's passed by on a lighter note and Mary left with a better understand of her witness. Even if she thought that Karen was being stupid, Mary could understand where she was coming from. Devotion like that was not something a person came by every day. "_Devotion like what Marshall shows to me in every aspect of their partnership_," Mary mused to herself.

Karen's observation about Mary and Marshall's partnership reflecting Mary's idea about love was unsettling in the lest. And what did that mean about her relationship with Raph? What did it mean when you didn't feel comfortable with the man that you were planning to marry? When you could only be yourself around your best friend, a man who was not you fiancé?

All these questions were subjects that Mary didn't want anything to do with but if she were honest with herself, they weren't new. Just unopened and ignored boxes that sat in the back of her mind waiting for their turn to be looked through. Thoughts, feelings, and ideals that she was to afraid to look through because if she did, that might mean changing everything she knew. That she might be wrong. That she may have been wrong all along.

It had been something that she had wanted to talk about with Marshall, but for some reason she refused to understand, it felt cruel. Another one of the boxes that she refused to open. One she couldn't bring herself to look at because that would mean changing the rules, and Mary hated change. But maybe now, with a fresh outlook, she could wade through all this shit and get ready to move on to the next stage, leaving all the old shit behind. Move on to a new life in which she was married to a man that didn't hold her whole heart but, maybe, just enough. It would not be comfortable and easy, like she wanted it to be, but something different at least.

_"But then again maybe not,"_ Mary thought as she walked into the kitchen to find Raph sitting at the table in the dark looking like he wanted to talk. She couldn't help the feeling of foreboding and panic that welled up in her stomach as Raph started to talk about her not loving him enough and she couldn't help but think, _"No, not comfortable and easy, but definitely something different."_

**

While the day had ended on a fairly positive note, it had also been a boring one without Mary there to cause little distractions for him throughout all the paperwork. And while the task took up most of his concentration, it left just enough room for his thoughts to wander to Raph's words from the other night; only to have them echoed by his date later the next evening.

He was becoming careless if his feelings were being picked up by those around him, but there was some new information to consider as well. Raph believed that Mary was in love with him; Marshall. He wouldn't miss something that important about his partner, would he? Shaking his head, Marshall grabbed some leftovers from the fridge to warm them up in the microwave.

Something that big, there was no way he would, could, miss something like that. It was just a fool's dream that he could lose himself in from time to time, but, as with every dream, eventually one had to wake up and face the harsh reality of the world that they lived in. Marshall's reality consisted of a love for a woman that he couldn't have because she promised herself to another. And like Marshall had told Raph, Mary kept her promises.

Sitting himself in front of the TV, Marshall planned on chasing thoughts of Mary away with the help of the Discovery Channel and a cool drink.

Two hours and four beers later, Marshall was strongly considering going to bed when the doorbell rang. Thinking it odd for someone to be visiting at 11:30 at night, Marshall set down his beer and went to his side table to pull out his spare gun. Right as he was turning around, he heard the lock turn and the door open.

"Don't shoot, Marshall. Just me," Mary yelled down the hallway. Marshall sighed and turned placed the gun back in the drawer.

"Jesus, Mary! Are you trying to get shot?" he yelled back through the house just as Mary stepped into the living room. There were two things that Marshall noticed right away. The first was that she had her night bag on her shoulder. The second was that she looked as if she had been crying.

"I rang the doorbell," she stated as if he should magically know that it was her from the action.

"You planning on going somewhere?" he asked looking pointedly at her bag.

She dropped it and, not looking at him, replied, "I was hoping here for a day or two."

Marshall took a couple of steps toward her until there was only one left between them. "And why would you need to do that? Did Jinx burn the house down?"

Mary snorted, "I wish. That would be easier to clean up at least."

Marshall took a step closer so that there was only a breath's worth of air between them and raised her head to look at him. "Want to talk about it?"

For a moment Mary looked torn. Between what, Marshall couldn't really say, but it appeared the emotional fatigue won out when Mary started to cry and collapsed into him.

Stunned, Marshall stood there for a moment, then pulled the crying woman into himself, giving whatever comfort he could offer.

"Tell me what you need," he whispered into her hair as she started to calm down, but it only started a fresh wave of tears more violent than the ones before. At a loss for what to do, Marshall led them over to the couch and sat them both down. Just letting Mary cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Enjoy!**

Ask him the capitol of any state, any county, and Marshall Man could give you the answer. The weapons used in the Civil War, no problem. Though even to this day he has yet to find what was so civil about it. Ask him how to hand a crying woman that was clinging to you in your arms, he could probably give you some pretty good advice, but when it came to the women that was clinging to him and crying in his arms, he was at somewhat of a loss.

Angry, abusive Mary he was experienced with and knew how to handle. This Mary, though, the scared and hurt Mary, was something that he rarely got the chance to see and thus wasn't entirely sure how to handle. So he just sat on the couch with her curled up in his lap, holding on to him while she cried.

So many questions were running through his mind as he wondered about the source of her anguish, but then saw her ringless hand and put two and two together. He couldn't stop the feeling of joy and hope the burst through his being at the thought that he might still have a chance, but that was closely followed and overshadowed by rage that Raph would do something like this to Mary. Just the notion that that muscle headed buffoon would even think about leaving Mary, and more than likely destroying any trust that she held in the rest of the human race, made him want to have some personal time with the Dominican, but that was a thought to dwell on later.

Mary had been crying for the last fifteen minutes while Marshall whispered sweet nothings in her ear, stroking her hair and rubbing the small of her back in little circles. The only gestures of comfort that he could think to give without fear of later repercussion.

When she started laughing though, Marshall worried about her mental status and wondered if she had finally cracked.

"Care to share what's so funny?" he whispered in her ear. When Mary just continued to laugh Marshall untangled them just enough to look at her face. She stopped once she felt Marshall's gaze upon her face. They just stared at one another while Marshall wiped the tears from her face for a few heartbeats.

"Jesus, Marshall. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from," Mary said, now fully embarrassed.

"No?" Marshall questioned, watching her look anywhere but him. "Want to talk about it?"

Mary glanced up at him then back down to the floor. "Really isn't much to say."

Marshall looked as though he was going to argue when Mary's stomach grumbled loudly. Mentally, he sighed to himself, but smiled at the blush that lightly dusted her cheeks. _"So unbelievably beautiful. Even like this."_

"Food?" he asked. Mary nodded her head but didn't make any attempt to remove herself from Marshall's embrace. Amused, Marshall pulled her to him and whispered, "Do you want me to carry you to the kitchen or are you going to let me up?"

Immediately, Mary pulled herself from Marshall, almost tripping over the table on her way up. Regaining her balance, Mary strutted into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Well? Get off your ass and get in here and make me something."

_"That's my girl."_

Mary stared at the sandwich placed in front of her like it had done her some personal insult. She could feel Marshall's gaze upon her but couldn't help it.

"Grilled cheese?"

Marshall looked offended. "Well ,it's not a gourmet steak with the side salad but it was quick and its warm. And it doesn't taste too bad, if I do say so myself."

Mary rolled her eyes at her partner's antics and took a bite out of the offered meal. "Karen's taste better."

"Karen made you one of her sandwiches?"

"Yeah," Mary said around a mouth full of cheese and bread. "Earlier tonight, when I stopped by her place. She may not be able to bake, but damn if she can't cook."

Marshall nodded his head in agreement, now understanding the look she gave him and the sandwich at first. He let her finish her food before he tried round two for conversation.

"So," he started after the dishes were put into the dishwasher and they were back on the couch at opposite ends. Mary looked at him and ran her hand through her hair. A sign that told Marshall that whatever it was, it was frustrating her to the point of showing physical irritation.

"So," she stated back. Marshall sat patiently, waiting for her to continue. "Raph and I broke up."

The urge to pull Mary to him nearly overtook Marshall when he heard her voice break. Almost as strong as the need to hurt the man that had hurt his girl, but neither would help the situation at the moment so he remained where he was.

Mary looked at him from under her brow. "Well, are you going to say something?"

"Everything that is going through my head seems inadequate to the present situation. I could ask you if you are ok with it, but obviously you're not. So the question seemed kind of redundant. So what would you like me to say?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know, but you just sitting there staring at me makes me feel like I'm some freak on display."

Marshall reached over and grabbed her hand. "You're not a freak."

"Really? There has to be something wrong with me. I seem to have some genetic defect that makes me incapable of being with anybody. I always seem to do something that drives everyone away."

Mary looked like she was on the verge of crying again and Marshall felt his heart breaking for her.

"You haven't driven me away."

Mary looked up at him. "That's because you have no sense of self preservation."

Marshall smiled, scooting closer to her. "Maybe, but I don't think that's why."

Enraptured, Mary couldn't look away from Marshall's face. The face of the one person that she trusted more than any person in the world. It was the face of comfort and friendship. Of stability, trust, and comfort. _"Of partnership," _Mary mused to herself and then she felt it. That box in the corner of her mind stirring. Trying to come closer to the front. To be opened and it holdings brought out for all to see. Sensing her discomfort, Marshall frowned.

"You ok, Mare?"

Squeezing his hand, Mary smiled at him. "Yea. I think. Better then I should be considering that I just got dumped."

Unsure of her meaning, Marshall asked her to clarify.

"I should feel sad, right? But I don't. Not really."

"Then how do you feel?"

Mary sighed and looked at their interwoven fingers. "Upset. Angry. Sad. Relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yeah. Like I'm no longer standing in the middle of the highway just waiting for a semi to come by and make me part of the scenery. Like someone gave me a reprieve and pulled me to safety and now I can breathe again.

"God, I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not."

Mary looked at him in disbelief. "What kind of person is happy that their fiancé broke up with them?"

"A person that tries to make everyone around her happy and is getting a second chance to try and do the same for herself."

They sat there and stared at each other for several moments. Marshall willing her to believe him, kept eye contact until he felt her accept his statement. Maybe not quite agreeing with it, but accepting it was a start.

"What do you say about kicking the boots off and getting some sleep?"

Smiling in thanks, Mary nodded her head and followed him to the bedroom to change.

When Marshall came out of the bathroom, Mary was already on her side of the bed and under the covers contemplating the ceiling above her. Turning the room light off, he slipped into bed next to her and turned the side table light off, engulfing the room in darkness save the light coming through the blinds from outside.

He could feel her thinking and, even though it was keeping him from sleep, he did nothing to intrude. If she wanted to talk, he figured that she would. Until then, we would just have to try and get some sleep.

Mary lay in Marshall's bed looking up at the ceiling. Even in the darkness she was able to make some shapes out of his textured ceiling. A bunny. Handcuffs. A ring. Sighing, she rolled on her side to face Marshall. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, the thoughts of her abandoned marriage kept on resurfacing to the forefront of her mind.

_"Abandoned. Again. All my fault because I wasn't good enough."_

Suddenly, the icy grip of fear placed its hand upon Mary's heart as she looked a Marshall. How much longer would he be willing to put up with her? How much longer until she did something to drive him away?

_"But he promised that he would stay, and Marshall keeps his promises."_ But even this thought could do little to drown out the self doubt that was now consuming Mary.

Marshall opened his eyes and looked at Mary when he felt her hand slip into his.

"Mary?"

"You're not allowed to leave me. No matter how mad I make you or what I do, don't leave me," she whispered the last part so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

He laced their fingers together and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Never. Not for as long as you need me."

**So whatcha think? Sorry it took so long, but now that school is out and I should be set into my new place soon. Again, a special thanks to BuJyo and all my reviewers for your suport.**


End file.
